


We Break The Dawn

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Uno dei miei tre claim principali al Decimo Big Bang Italia diLande Di Fandom. C'era una sola persona tra i partecipanti cheavrebbe potuto scriveresu un fandom relativamente raro in Italia e con questo livello di bravura, quindi al momento del claim sono andato sul sicuro. (Nessun potere amministrativo è stato utilizzato nella scelta di questo claim, no.)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	We Break The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhedcv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bury me not on the lone prairie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337688) by [sidhedcv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv). 



[](https://i.imgur.com/ZkVI4xe.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/CIgrRJl.jpg)

[ascolta/listen to: Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Vkr98Nj9pi7qqjLnXrtnw?si=opb1XxYpS4a5serSQT9EqQ)


End file.
